Oni-Chan/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Lila's mother: (through a voicemail) Hi, darling. Your breakfast is on the table, your lunch is in a bag, and your dinner is in the fridge. I'll be home late tonight again, but I'll do my best to be there this weekend. Pinky promise. And just call me if you need anything. Love you to bits, my angel! (blows a kiss) Nino: Is something wrong, Lila? Lila: Uh, no, I'm doing great! It's just that... my mom wants me to go with her to this fancy embassy function tonight, but I got way too much homework and I'm so behind after being away for the first term. I'm just gonna have to tell her no. She'll be so upset... Nino: Oh, yeah. Bummer. Lila: Adrien said he'd help me, but I don't want to bother him with it. He's probably forgotten anyway. He might think I've got a crush on him, just like all those other girls who are constantly hanging all over him. Nino: Adrien's a great dude. I'm sure he won't mind. I can put in a good word for you if you want. Lila: Oh, you'd do that for me? Oh thanks, Nino, you're the best! Nino: No sweat. Nino: (runs to Adrien as he is getting out of his car) Hey, Adrien! Adrien: Hi, Nino. What's up? Lila: (smirks) Adrien: Hey, Lila. Nino told me about your problem. I can still help you with your schoolwork if you want. Lila: Really? You'd do that? You're such a great help! You're saving my life, you know. Adrien: No problem, Lila. Happy to help. Alya: (notices Marinette crawling towards Lila and Adrien and confronts her) Marinette. Marinette: (gasp) I was so not spying on Lila. I was just... tying my shoes. Alya: You've got nothing to worry about. Nino told me Lila said she definitely doesn't have the hots for Adrien. Lila: (notices Marinette) Why don't we go to your place to do our homework? It would be so much quieter, would it? Adrien: My father would never agree to that. Lila: I bet you I can change his mind. (grabs Adrien's arm and runs out the classroom) Marinette: (follows Lila and Adrien) Alya: (chases after her) Marinette! Wait! Lila: (prepares to enter Adrien's car but is stopped by Adrien's bodyguard) Marinette: Pfft! There's no way Adrien's bodyguard will let her in the car. (gasps upon seeing Lila enter the car) Seriously?! Alya: Don't tell me you're gonna follow them! Marinette: 'Course not! I'm just gonna go... to the swimming pool. (takes off while Alya facepalms) Marinette: (notices Juleka with her bike) Hey, Juleka. (gives her her backpack and takes her helmet) Can I borrow your bike? It's an emergency! (takes off on Juleka's bike) Juleka: I guess? Tikki: Marinette. You should just trust Adrien. He knows Lila's a liar. Marinette: I know, but if she keeps on lying like she does, she's gonna end up hurting someone. I refuse to let her hurt Adrien! Lila: What's the worst grade you've ever gotten? Adrien: An A- in math. Listen, Lila, you should forget about this. My father can be harsh with anyone he thinks is an intruder. Lila: (laughs) We're not doing anything wrong. Leave this to me. Nathalie: I'm sorry, Adrien, but you know your father- Lila: Excuse me, ma'am. But is there any way I could ask him directly? Just in case. Nathalie: Mr. Agreste is busy designing and must not be disturbed for any reason. Adrien: I told you so. Lila: Oh, Adrien. I so wanted to help you make up all the schoolwork you missed due to all the modeling you've been doing lately. What will your father think if he finds out about your lower grades, Adrien? Who will he believe? Nathalie: Adrien, have your grades gone down? Lila: He’d never tell you himself up when I saw Adrien crying the other day because he only got an A-, I just felt like I had to offer him my help. I would’ve taken half an hour. (Nathalie raises her eyebrow at her) I understand. You’re only doing what you think is best. I did what I could, Adrien. Good luck. Nathalie: If it's only half an hour... Lila: If you really insist, I'll do it! Marinette: Seriously? How does she do that? (runs around the mansion and tries to spy on Adrien's room only to find that the mansion wall is too high and can't be climbed; however, upon spotting a bunch of nearby trash bins, she gets an idea) Lila: See? You never know until you ask nicely. Adrien: You didn't ask nicely. You lied, Lila. Lila: You told me yourself that your A- in math is your lowest grade, didn't you? Fireman: Hey, miss. You can't climb on that. It's too dangerous. Marinette: Could I borrow your ladder, please? The guy I'm in love with is about to be scammed by a liar. Fireman: No. Firefighter's ladder is for real emergencies, not for spying on boys. Especially without a helmet. Lila: Ah, is this your mom? You look so much like her. I look a lot like my mom too you know. Isn't it just crazy how much you and I have in common? (opens one of Adrien's drawers and is disgusted to find Plagg's stash of Camembert) Plagg: (eyes Lila suspiciously while hiding inside one of Adrien's trophies) Fireman: And the lying girl's really that scheming? (Marinette nods) You really care about this boy, huh? (Marinette nods and the fireman sighs) Lila: This girl in red is pretty. Who is she? Adrien: That's Kagami. We take fencing classes together. Lila: She looks so nice. You'll have to introduce me to her sometime. Did you know I lived in Japan for a few years? Adrien: Lila, didn't you want me to help you with your homework? Fireman: There. Perfectly safe to climb. (gives Marinette a helmet) There. Marinette: (hugs the fireman) Thank you! Lila: Please don't tell me you're still a fan of that... that... Nathalie: Time's up, Adrien. Your father could come out of his office at any minute. Lila: I guess I won the bet. How 'bout a little souvenir photo? (kisses Adrien's cheek and takes a selfie) Feel free to ask if you need anymore help with your math. (sends photo to all her contacts) Marinette: (reaches the top of the trash bin tower but then sees the photo Lila sent and falls over in shock) Tomoe: We agreed on no cell phone during practice, Kagami. You can check when you're done. Kagami: I'm sorry, Mother. (puts her phone away and continues to practice) Lila: Mr Gabriel Agreste! I am such an admirer of your fashion designs this is the best day of my life! I know how you're busy you are so I won't take up anywhere of your time. Have a good evening! Nathalie: It's my fault sir, I'm... Gabriel: In my office, NOW! Lila: I could take a photo right now and post it online, but that would be too easy. (walks away) Marinette: Tikki, spots o- Tikki: Don't even think about it! Plagg: Why are you so nice to that girl? She lies with every breath and snoops through your drawers as soon as your back's turned. Adrien: You snoop through my drawers too, Plagg. Plagg: Yeah, but we both know I'm only looking for cheese. But she... well, we have no idea what she's looking for. Adrien: Perhaps she's just looking to be a little less lonely. Plagg: (shrugs and starts counting his cheese) One, two, three, four, five... Gabriel: What was that young girl doing in my house? Nathalie: I decided it would be good for her to help Adrien review his mathematics. Gabriel: I'm the only one who decides what's good for my son! This isn't the first time you've been fooled by his schoolmates. Nathalie: Do you want... to take Adrien out of school? Gabriel: No. But I won't allow Adrien to be influenced by the company he keeps. On second thought, I think this photo is going to help me get that young girl in particular away from my son once and for all. Hawk Moth: Such a tornado of negative emotions surrounding such as meaningless photo. But the strongest anger isn't always necessarily the nosiest one. (creates akuma) Fly, my evil akuma, and unleash her anger! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Oni-Chan, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to track down Lila Rossi and make sure she never gets close to your loved one ever again. Adrien Agreste is way too innocent to be wary of her. Of course she'll persuade Ladybug and Cat Noir to stop you from accomplishing your duty. You must therefore bring me their Miraculous, to punish them for their naivety. Kagami: Yes, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Oni-Chan) Oni-Chan: Adrien. I am Oni-Chan. You and I were made for each other, Adrien. Adrien: Kagami? Oni-Chan: I will protect you from anyone who tries to harm you. I'll protect you from Lila. Adrien: She's not dangerous. She just craves attention. Oni-Chan: She doesn't deserve your attention. What she deserves is punishment! (takes off) Adrien: Kagami, no! Marinette: (lines the trash bins together but then sees Oni-Chan) Can I transform now? Tikki: Yes, Marinette. Marinette: (hides inside a trash bin) Tikki, spots on! Plagg: Wow. With all these girlfriends chasing you, I guess it was only a matter of time before they ended up fighting each another. Adrien: I don't have any girlfriend! Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (transforms into Cat Noir) Oni-Chan: Lila. (A spooked Lila runs and hides) Lila Rossi! Lila: Ah! Oni-Chan: I forbid you to go anywhere near Adrien. (slices car with bokken) Give up on him and I will spare you. Lila: Adrien? I don't know anyone named Adrien. Oni-Chan: Don't lie to me! Lila: I'm really sorry, but I always get what I want. It's not my fault. Oni-Chan: Well this time your gonna have to give in. Otherwise you'll really get it, whether you want it or not. Cat Noir: Don't you think you should ask the lucky guy what he thinks? (Oni-Chan begins attacking him) Hey, I'm just trying to help. (As Cat Noir fights Oni-Chan, Ladybug shows up besides Lila) Ladybug: C'mon, this way! (drags Lila to Place des Vosges) Lila: I don't need you, Ladybug. I was perfectly capable of defending myself. Besides, that ugly horned girl doesn't stand a chance with Adrien. (Cat Noir lands in front of Ladybug and Lila) Oni-Chan: Are you really sure I don't stand a chance? (kicks Ladybug out of the way and then points her bokken at Lila's forehead) Ladybug: Back off! (grabs the bokken with her yo-yo) Oni-Chan: (notices Lila running away) It's no use running. Wherever you go, I'll find you. Cat Noir: Not before we capture your akuma anyway. Lila: Please stop! Oh, officer, I'm being followed by a supervillain and Ladybug's failing miserably. You're the only one who can help me! Please protect me! Roger: Get in. I can protect you down at the police center. (Lila gets into the car and Roger drives off) Ladybug: The akuma must be in her bokken, Cat Noir! Roger: Unfortunately, there's not much I can do about your forehead problem, though. Lila: What forehead problem? (sees a horn on her head) Ah! What is this disgusting thing? (horn glows) Roger: (receives a message on his phone and stops to look at it) What kind of a message is this? (swaps places with Oni-Chan) Ladybug: What just happened? Roger: Where’s my car? What happened to the young lady with the horn on her forehead? The one being chased by that supervillain? Ladybug: Lila? Cat Noir: Since when does she have a horn? (Ladybug and Cat Noir take off) Oni-Chan: Go ahead and run. As fast and as far away as you can, Lila Rossi. Ladybug: There! (points out police car and she and Cat Noir jump in front of it) Cat Noir: I feel like she's taunting us. Ladybug: She won't be laughing for long. (wraps yo-yo around car) Lila: Help! There's a monster chasing me! Sabine: You have something on your forehead. (Lila's horn glows and Sabine receives a phone message) Oh, what a strange message! Ladybug: We've got her! (the inside of the car begins to glow) Cat Noir: Not again! (Oni-Chan swaps places with Sabine) Oni-Chan: So, you still think you can get away from me? Tom: Honey? (opens the door and is shocked to find Oni-Chan) Ladybug: Mo- uh, Miss Dupain-Cheng? Sabine: I was in the bakery when this teenager with a horn came running in. Cat Noir: Lila. Ladybug: Oni-Chan must be there already. (to Sabine) Stay here! (she and Cat Noir take off) Oni-Chan: All you have to do is give up on Adrien, and all of this will stop. Tom: (taps on Oni-Chan's shoulder) Ahem. Nobody attacks customers at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. And where is my wife? (Lila runs out and Oni-Chan prepares to follow her) Wait! Cat Noir: (jumps in front of Lila along with Ladybug) Lila, are you okay? Lila: You're rushing to my rescue even after all those nasty things I said to you? I really misjudged you, Ladybug! You're the only one who can help me! (hugs Ladybug and her horn grows) Cat Noir: I knew she'd wind up liking you in the end. (winks) Ladybug: (pushes Lila away and then receives a message on her yo-yo) What kind of message is this? (swaps places with Oni-Chan) Cat Noir: Hey! Not cool! The girls were just starting to get along! (fights Oni-Chan) Tom: Ladybug! My wife answered the phone, and then POOF, she disappeared! And then that villain showed up, and now you're here, and- Ladybug: Don't worry. Your wife is in a police car, safe and sound. (goes to look out the window) The supervillain sends evil phone messages and swaps places with the person who looks at them. And Lila's horn acts as a kind of cell tower. That's how the villain always tracks her down. I know how to defeat her now, thanks to you! Tom: Oh? Oni-Chan: Give Adrien up! Lila: And let you get your monster paws on him? No way! Cat Noir: (hits Oni-Chan with his staff) Adrien, Adrien, Adrien. All the girls are fighting over him. No one's fighting over me. Yet I'm so much more sophisti''cat''ed, funnier, and definitely better dressed than him. Oni-Chan: (angrily charges towards Cat Noir) How dare you compare yourself to Adrien, you cursed cat! Adrien is perfection personified! He's the only one who's worthy of me! And the only one I will ever love! Cat Noir: What? (thrown into an ''Adrien ad)'' What are you smiling at? Oni-Chan: Do you get it now? I'll hunt you down wherever you go. Just give up on Adrien, and I'll stop tracking your every move. Lila: Alright. I'll give up... on Adrien. (horn grows) Oni-Chan: You're an awesome actress, but you're lying. Your horn betrays you, see? It will only disappear once you've sincerely given up on Adrien. Lila: But how could I possibly give Adrien up? I love him so much! It's too hard for me, honestly! You can't ask me to do that. The only thing that would persuade me to give him up if you got rid of Ladybug for me. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) This Lila girl is... astounding! Oni-Chan: If that's the only thing that will make you give him up, I'll do it. (attacks Ladybug) Ladybug: Cat Noir, if anyone receives a text message, you can't let them open it. That's how Oni-Chan teleports herself. (Oni-Chan attacks the duo) Lila: Help, Cat Noir! It hurts so much! I think I might've broken something! (horn grows) Cat Noir: M'lady, I have an emergency. I won't be long. Ladybug: Are you sure she's not pulling your leg? Cat Noir: She wouldn't do that now. She really looks like she's in pain. (takes off with Lila) Ladybug: Then I'm going to need a helping hand here. Lucky Charm! (receives coiled-up plastic tubing, which Oni-Chan snatches) Cat Noir: Could you take this girl to the nearest hospital, please? Oni-Chan: You've been hosed, Ladybug. Adrien will be mine now, forever! (reaches for her earrings) Ladybug: NO! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Yes! Take her Miraculous! Ladybug: (kicks Oni-Chan away from her) Back off! Fireman: Well, this is what happens when you don't wear knee pads. (Lila's horn glows and the fireman receives a message) Cat Noir: No, don't look at your phone! Fireman: But what if it's an emergency? Cat Noir: Her leg's an emergency! Fireman: You sure it's not her forehead instead because her leg looks fine. Cat Noir: (to Lila) You just wanted me to leave Ladybug alone with the villain? You hate Ladybug... that much? Lila: Me? Of course not. Why would you say that? Is it because she's been left alone to fight Oni-Chan all by herself? (horn grows) Cat Noir: What you just did is really terrible. You should be ashamed of yourself. Answer your phone, Mr. Hessenpy. Lila: No! Don't do that! Cat Noir: Yes, it's an emergency! Fireman: Uh oh. Fireman: Ladybug? Cat Noir: Surprise, Oni-Chan. Fireman: What am I doing here? And how did you get all tied up like that? (attempts to untie Ladybug) These hoses are so strong, it once took us two full hours to get a kid untangled. Ladybug: Really? (thinks) Wait! I’ve got a plan. Cat Noir: Yes, M’lady? It’s the girl of my dreams. Sure, I’ll bring her over to you right now. (Oni-Chan charges towards him but he kicks her out of his way and then grabs Lila) Hurry! Lila: (while being dragged by Cat Noir) Hey! Oh, easy! My leg! Cat Noir: (shows up where Ladybug is with Lila) Need a helping paw, M’lady? Ladybug: No, just a little phone call. (Lila’s horn glows) Oni-Chan: NO! (swaps places with Ladybug, who then grabs her bokken with her yo-yo) Ladybug: Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses it on the bokken, breaking it and freeing the akuma) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to deevilize! (captures akuma) Gotcha! (releases akuma) Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Miraculous Ladybug repairs all damage and Oni-Chan turns back into Kagami) Cat Noir: Kagami. (gives Kagami her rose back) Ladybug: Pound it! Cat Noir: I’ll take her back home. (carries Kagami) Keep an eye on Lila. She’s as sly as a fox. (takes off) Ladybug: Your leg looks better. Lila: Being around you superheroes has toughened me up. Ladybug: You’ll be okay to go home by yourself, then. You don’t need me. (takes off) Hawk Moth: I think I was mistaken. I shouldn’t chase that girl away. She could make a very good ally. Lila: Hey, Adrien? Could you help me with my homework after school? Alya: (notices that Marinette isn’t spying on Adrien and Lila) What? You don’t have Adrien under surveillance anymore? Marinette: I trust him, Alya. Adrien could never love a girl like Lila, not in a million years. Adrien: Sorry, I’ve got fencing. Besides, I think you’re already light years ahead of me when it comes to calculus. Lila: Actually, I have memory loss after all this traveling I’ve done. I need to learn everything again from scratch. Adrien: Nathalie and my bodyguard got reprimanded last time because of you. Lila: I’m sorry, Adrien. Please, I didn’t mean to. Adrien: Lila, you can always count on me. But not if you hurt the people I love. (walks away) Lila: (receives a call from an unknown number, which she answers) Hello? Kagami: Congratulations. You’re at your best again, I see. Adrien: I’m only trying to be worthy of you. Kagami: (blushes) Lila: Thank you for inviting me here, Mr. Agreste. Gabriel: You got into my house without my authorization. By lying and manipulating my son. Lila: I only meant well. Adrien needed to talk. You do such a good job of shielding him from bad influences that he actually feels very alone. Gabriel: Hm. You’re opening my eyes to a problem I didn’t even know existed. What would you do in my position? Lila: I think he needs a friend his age. Someone who understands him, who can protect him from negative influences. Someone you can trust, too. Gabriel: You and I think the same way. See you again very soon, Lila. (shakes hands with her) Lila: See you soon, Mr. Agreste. Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts